elisa,jamie,and annabelle
by the evil little pixie
Summary: in a effort to teach them responsibility esme and carlisle sign emmett,rose,bella,edward,jasper,and alice up for the adopt a child program where they must take care of a child for a week.
1. the prank

chapter one the prank emmett

im not completly sure emmett. edward said come on eddie cut lose have some fun for once! i yelled bella looked at him with pleading eyes please eddie for me.  
alright im in! he said yes! okay evreyone listen closley. here is the plan first rosalie youll get the photo paper and a copey machine. alice get the spray paint bella go buy the outfit edward youll make sure he gets changed into it jasper make sure the honey is in place ill take pics. i instructed and.. BREAK!  
edwards pov now why did i agree to this? o yah its pranking mike newton i picked up my cell phone. i pressed zero on my speed dial i had him there for whenever i wanted to prank him. ring ring hello hey mike hey edward look me and bella broke up and i know you likie her so come over to my house. i set you up a date really ?  
yah thanks edweard welcome ill by your house in a few muinetes ok ill see yopu then k bye bye

i hope emmetts plan works

mikes pove yes! cul;len broke up with bella ! oh happy days *knock*  
mike edwards here my mom called i went downstairs edward come on up to my room i said he shut the door behind him mike wear this and youll have a better chance with bella he handed me a pair of superman footies uhh how/ i asked she loves superman footies oh okasy ill go change i walked into my bathroom

edwards pov

suker!  
i picked my phone i pushed 1 on speed dial to call who else the love of my life, bella ring ring hello?  
hey love he fell for it we are going to get in the car in a few muinets. evreything in place?  
yes emmetts has the camera recording allready so he wont miss a thing she replied okay love see you then love you love you too edward bye bye i hung up and mike walked out ready? i asked ready. he replied bella pov 5 4 3 2 alice said mike walked through the door the honey poared all over him then at vamp speed alice ran over and spray painted his hair lime green and hot pink and click went the camera and emmett yelled thats a wrap!we all burst out laughing exept for mike whos was red in the face gotcha mike edward yelled whats going on here esme said as she walked through the door we all went silent..... busted.


	2. punishment

chapter 2 punishment

Esme POV

i walked into the living room. mike was in superman footies coverd in honey with lime green and hot pink hair. WHATS GOING ON HERE!? i yelled. they all scilenced their laughter. mike the bathroom is upstairsfirst door on the left. jasper let him borrow some of your clothes. you to are probally about the same size. i said as soon as he was upstairs i turned back to the pepole i call children. WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT! alice spoke up in a tiny voice well mike told me their was a sale at gucci but there wasnt so i wanted payback and emmett came up with the plan.  
i looked at bella BELLA HOW COULD YOU DO THIS YOU TOO EDWARD!? i asked edward or bella didnt reply. fine you guys are grounded and bella, im telling charlie. -------------------------------------------------------------------the next morning-  
edwards pov

i stayed at bellas the whole night. i STILL watch her sleep. her eyes opened. i ran over at vampire speed so she couldnt see me. i kissed her on her cheek. good morning love i said. she kissed me and said good morning edward. i sat down on the bed next to her and punishment time. get dressed charlie gave esme premission to punish you to. okay ill be right went over to her closet and grabed a purple tank top and some blue jeans. about ten muinets later she came out of the bathroom. you look beautiful. i said she always did. i kissed her. come on. we walked down the staires.  
i heard her stomach growl. i looked at her. esme has breakfest ready for you at my house your going to stay the week. and sadly you have to sare a room with alice.  
we got in the car and headed to my house.

__________________________________________________________________at the cullen house_  
third person pov

edward and bella walked in. esme called kids living room now. all kids took a seat on the couch esme and carlisle sat on the love seat. rosalie wispered to emmmett to quick and low for anyone else to hear did you put the video up on Youtube? yah he replied. get the posters up? you bet they are all over the school. carlisle spoke for your punishments emmett no xbox for a month jasper stood up yes all to myself! same goes for jasper. man! he said. alice and rosalie no shopping or bella barbie. alice let out an earpeircing scream "ahhhhhhhhhhhhh no hyou cant do this to me!  
you cant do this to us! i dot wanna take-. esme put a hand over her mouth and said say any more and ill extend all punishments to 3 months not one. she nodded her head and esme took her hand off her mouth. and edward no piano. he looked devestated. and there is a group punishment. carlisle said esme stood up the group punishment is, i signed you ALL up for a program called adopt a kid where you have to take care of an kindergarten aged child for a week. alice face lit up yay little children she bounced up and down up and down and up and down and well you should know by now what shes doing. lets go get them now! she yelled and with that she was in her porshe with jasper and roalie and emmett while edward and bella took the volvo. esme told them where to go and they sped out the driveway. 


	3. meet elisa

chapter 3 meet elisa

alice pov

i was driving down the highway when all of the sudden i had a vision. a little girl with short blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes walked up to bella and edward. im annabelle. she said will you adopt me for the week? bella looked at edward and he nodded. sure. bella said ehhhhhhhkkk!!!! i squealed. jasper looked over at me from the passenger seat," what alice?" "oh nothing" i said. ill let them be suprised who gets who.

_at adopt a kid HQ-

rosalie pov

i get to have the child ive always for a week at least. i scaned the room all of them ar so cute!  
i pulled emmett over tyo the playhouse where a few kids were playing i sat down on the ground nextm to the blocks.  
a little girl was had brown curly hair put into pigtailsand green eyes. "hi sweetie. whats your name?" she looked at me."elisa marie cult." she said she smiled at me " whats yours?" she asked. i looked at her," well my name is rosalie lillian hale, and this is my husband emmett mcarty cullen." she smiled and went back to coloring. emmett dicided to speak up," whatcha coloring?" she looked at him,"a butterfly. i love them. they are so pretty and free." "what grade are you in?" i asked. "this program is for mostly kindigartenders but its actually for grades pre k to 2. im in second." she smiled somemore she is so cute! i want her! i grabed emmett,"we will be right back elisa."" ok rosalie and emmett." i looked at her," call me rose and call him em if you want." " ok rose and em." we walked over to the desk where a tall lady with gray hair and glasses stood. she looked up from her computer," hello my name is carol how may i help you?" " i think we found the one." i said and pointed to elisa. she looked where i was pointing," ah elisa. such a wonderful your going to have to sign these papers." "will do." emmett said and we sat at a table and began filling them out.

Elisa POV

Rose and Em are nice. i hope they chose me! i finished coloring my butterfly and at the bottom wrote to: rose love:elisa i just know they will pick me i have a feeling they will. i grabed the beaver i colored erliar and wrote to:em love:elisa my mom said to let her know when i met some one. i got up walked to the desk," Exuse me , cani use the phone to call my mom. i met someone and have a feeling they chose me!" she looked at me," good for you sweetie! here you go make sure you retuurn it." she handed me the phone. "yes ma'm i will" i dialed my momes cell phone after she hung up i returned the phone," she said for you to call her and she will come over to the house tomorrow.  
she wants to meet them if they do take me." and with that i went back to my table. i saw rose and em get up and take some papers to ms carol. .GOD they are walking this way. please say you chose me please please please!rose sat down,"hey again elisa."  
"Hi!" i said emmett said," would you like to spend the week with us?" HE DID NOT JUST SAY THAT!!! " YES!" i ran over and hugged them both. em picked me up and spined me around. no one has done that science my dad he set me down i said," let me go grab my suit case." they both nodded and i walked over to ms carol and said," rose and em are taking me. can i have my suitcase please?"  
"good for you sweetie. here you go." she handed me my pink and purple suitcase with butterflys on it."see you monday!" i yelled as i walked back to them. rosalie just said. "all we have to do is wait on my brother and sister and we will go." "okay' i said this is the best day ever. 


	4. meet jamie

Elisa Jamie Annabelle

chapter 4: meet Jamie

JASPER POV

the whole car ride here ever sense Alice screamed,she has been really exited. somethings going on here. we walked into the center with Rosalie and Emmett close behind.

" Um.. Hey guys well be right back." "Okay" Alice said. me and Alice started walking towards the desk. "Excitement. ." I looked at where they are now.

I tapped Alice,"Alice,look." she looked at the girl that was sitting with Rose and Emmett."Aw she is so cute!!"we walked up to the desk and signed all of us in and walked up to a random little girl.

She was playing with a dark purple and black DS. "Hi, my name is Alice and this is Jasper." Alice said. "I'm Jamie" "So Jamie, what do you like to do?" i asked .Boredom is all im getting from her.

" I like listing to music, texting,shopping,and drawing." **( jamie is basically me!)** .Alice started jumping up and down "YAY!" she chanted several times while jumping in circles.

Jamie gave her a "IS-THIS-LADY-MENTAL?!" look. "YAY I GOT A SHOPPING BUDDY!" **(AN: if this was really me and Alice Cullen would want to go shopping with me,i would freak but in the twi-universe there is no twilight *tear*)**

after a few minutes she finally settled down. "Whats your favorite stores?" alice asked. "Hot Topic is the best store ever!" "I can tell you two are going to be great friends." i said "So what music do you like?" i asked

" Green Day, 3 Doors Down, Paramore,Avril Lagine,Taylor Swift, Def Lepored." She said "Tell us more about you,Jamie." Alice said. " well my grandmaw paid big money to get me in this program because im 11 in the 6 grade. . my mom and dad are divorced. i live with my a happy emo 80% of the time. im kinda goth. my favorite show is ghost hunters and i like to design clothes. thats basically all you need to know." she said

Alice said at vamp speed ," We are going to get her or your civil war books are going to be thrown in the fire." i nodded. "Hey Jamie, want to come live with us for a week." Excitement. With a hint of Boredom. "Sure Love to!" she said with a smile on her face for the first time.

"We will be right back Jamie." Alice said.

Jamie POV

Jasper and Alice are really nice, plus im the only "big kid" around here so sure ill go with them. "Sure Love to!" i said.i waited paitiantly, texting my best friend vacationing in Flordia.

CONVERSATION

J=Jamie

F=friend

j hey im so bored stuck here with pre K-3 graderz. my mom paid big money to send me here so she can go on vacation by herself.

F that stinks

j yah im fixin to leave though ive been "adopted" by these two really nice people.a hot blond one **(i jasper)** and a crazy in a good way shopaholic that's now my best friend.

f well i gotta go bye have fun!

j k bye!

-END CHAT-

"Hey Jamie this is my bother and sister,Emmett and Rosalie, and their kid they "adopted" Elisa." Alice said. "Hey guys. im just going to get my bag and we can go." "OK." Emmett said

i squeezed into the playhouse where i hid my bag. i found it! black with dark purple and goth Tinkerbell. i squeezed back out. 'Ready?" jasper asked when i came out. "Yah." i said

we walked into the parking lot. "OHMYFREAKNGODISTHISYOURFRKNPORSHEILOVEPRSHES!GIVEMEIT!" (_TRANSLATION: OH MY FREAKING GOD IS THIS YOU FREAKING PORSHE? I LOVE PORSHES! GIVE ME IT!)_

" Yes this is my my porshe. i love porshes to. no you may not have it." Alice said. "Hey, im going to ride with edward okay rose?" emmett said. "Kay babe." then they kissed "EWW MAJOR GROSS OUT!" me and Elisa yelled

they erupted with laughter. Jasper Alice Rosalie Elisa and I climbed into the porshe. i put the radio on and skipped until i heard my favorite song."I wonder how am i supposed to feel when your not here. because i burned evrey bridge i ever buit when you where here. " i sang/yelled. "Paramore fan?" Rosalie asked. "why yes yes i am." i said copying that show i used to watch...Phenius and ferb.

we pulled up to a huge house. "WOAH IS THIS YOUR HOUSE!?." "you bet." jasper replied.


	5. This is Annabelle

Elisa Jamie Annabelle

**(A.N: OH MY JASPER IM SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED! i wanted to get at least 3 reviews until i did so here is a chapter. PS. im kinda of a better writer now so......)**

this is Annabelle

Bella POV

we walked up to the desk, unsure how this works.

"Hello Dear,What can i do for you?" the lady said.

"Hello, Im Bella and this is my husband, Edward. We were hoping you could tell us how this works."

she smiled,"Well,your new to the program so ill just show you a few you might like. What kind of kid do you want?"

Edward said," We want a Girl,she has to be well behaved, smart,and caring."

she nodded and motioned for us to follow her.

she looked behind her shoulder,to us,"She is shy, but once she spends some time with you, it should all go away."

When we stopped, we were in a corner away from little girl sitting in the corner was holding a teddy bear and a barbie blanket.

when she saw us,she hid her face in her blanket and hugged her teddy tight. "Sweetie,this is Bella and Edward. can you talk to them?"  
she peeked out and nodded.

The lady turned back to us. "This is Annabelle." she said, pointing at Annabelle. "If you need anything, ill be at my desk." we nodded and she walked away.

Edward and I sat down on the floor. "Hi Annabelle." i said. "You can call me Anna for short." she said,waving a little

"What is your teddys name?" he asked. "Her name is Kathryn." **( named after my best friend, because our friendaversary is tomorrow! one year!)**

she grabbedn some paper and crayons,"Want to draw!" she asked with a big smile

we both nodded. she signaled for me to come closer."Do you like Edward?" she whispered. i nodded and whispered back,"Yes. Very much." she smiled and looked at Edward.

we started drawing, and in the end i had a house,Edward drew a tree,and Anna's was still kept a secret."Anna," i asked. she looked up,"Yes?" "Whatcha drawing?" she held up her picture. "Its you and Edward. it was two stick people holding hands, walking on the sidewalk."

she leaned over to Edward and i thought i heard her whisper," Bella said she likes you." I saw him smile, I couldn't hear what he whispered, but its obvious.

"You guys are nice." she said. she hugged me and then did the same with Edward. "How old are you?" Edward asked. "Im five and im in Kindy-garden!" she almost yelled with a smile on her face.

*

*  
before i knew it, we were pulling in the driveway of the Cullen home.

"WOW ITS LIKE A CASTLE!" Anna yelled. Emmett was sitting in the backseat with her.

"Yes, and im the nice dragon! grr! " he yelled and made a funny-scary face.

"Ahh!" she yelled playfully. the car came to a stop and Anna ran out of the car and waited at the door for us.

we all came in and found to other little girls on the couch. one texting,chewing gum,and talking to Alice, the other sitting in Rosalie's lap, Rosalie doing her hair.

Esme came in the room,"Bella Edward, this is Jamie and Elisa." she said, pointing at the Alice mini-me, then the one in Rose's lap.

"Jamie,Elisa,this is Edward, Bella, and....?" she said looking at the little girl beside us,"Annabelle,Anna for short."

she nodded and sat on the Love seat with Carlisle.

All of the sudden, Anna ran into the middle of the room and yelled,"Guess What! Bella likes Edward and Edward likes Bella!" she jumped around in her dress, very simple to the coronation dress in the princess protection program.

"OOOHHHHHHH" all the little kids sang.

**END CHAPTER!**

**what do you want to see in the next few chapters!? pm me or leave it in a review!**

**remember 3 reviews equall one chapter, so get your friends to review!  
**


	6. Changes

**READ**

**im sorry guys, but i think i need some time. Yes MORE time. But, you can check me out on my new account (****LittleGlitterMonster)**** where i might rewrite this story. The account Should be up by March 3, 2011**

**I love you and hope you continue to read my stories**

**- EvilLittlePixie/ LittleGlitterMonster  
**


End file.
